multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hydran
The Hydran Virus is a super virus that mutates its victim into a feral and violent creature. It is extremely contagious and dangerous. Once it has infected a planet, it is nearly impossible to cleanse it from the world. History Not much is known about the Hydran Virus. What little history that is known is that there is a pure form of Hydrans in the universe somewhere, but it isn't known why they have taken over hundreds of civilizations using the Hydran Virus. The only known planet in the Viperius Galaxy to be infected by the virus is Rahavi in the Revanah System. Once a planet has been overrun, giant buildings are erected that begin to change the climate of the planet into a frozen world where the Hydran Virus thrives. Physiology It is unknown as to what a Pure Hydran looks like, however Hydran Hybrids vary in appearance depending on the infected species. Hybrid Leaders are special in the way that they share a link with the Hydran Collective Mind. Once the link has been established, Hybrid Leaders then control the will of the Hybrids and form the Hydran armies on planets. Hydran Mutations Carrier A Carrier is usually an insect that has been infected by the Hydran Virus. These insects than go beserk and attack the nearest sapient being, thus infecting that being with the Hydran Virus causing an outbreak on the planet. Hybrid A Hybrid is the most common form of Hydran Viral mutations and are the foot soldiers of the Hydran army on a planet. They vary in size depending on the infected species, but most are between 5 and 8 feet tall. Hybrid Leader The Hybrid Leader is the only form of Hydran with a link to the Hydran Collective Mind and uses this link to keep all the other forms of Hydran from becoming feral. Like the Hybrids, most are between 5 and 8 feet tall. Executioner Executioners are tall and lanky and are often used as special forces units by the Hydran Collective Mind. An Executioner squad is armed with HRLC's to provide supressive fire while the squad gathers intel and then leaves. They are between 9 and 14 feet tall. Giant Giants are massive Hydran creatures that are used like tanks in battle. They can soak up a ton of fire and dish out even more. They are often seen in packs of three and can wipe out an armor group nearly single handedly. They are between 18 and 25 feet tall. Titans There is nothing more frightening to see on a battlefield than a 60 foot tall Titan moving towards your posistion. These living engines of death can obliterate an entire company by themselves and require a ton of firepower to be killed. Intelligence The Hydran Collective Mind is the sole intelligence of the species. It designs the Hydran technologies, the battle strategies and other neccessary things. Society The Hydran race is split into three known castes. The first caste is the Hydran Collective Mind, which controls the will of the lesser Hydrans and is hellbent on controlling the entire universe. The second caste is the Leader caste, which is responsible for giving commands to the lesser Hydrans during battle. The third caste is the Warrior caste, which is the most numerous and is seen fighting on the front lines. The Warrior caste requires a connection to the Hydran Collective Mind in order to function in battle without becoming feral and attacking each other. Infestation The Hydran virus can lay dormant for thousands of years while it travels through ultraspace as proven when it arrived in the Viperius Galaxy from an unknown galaxy via specialized meteor fitted with an FTL engine. Once the meteor crashed, the virus reawoke and began the infestation of he planet Rahavi. Language There is no real language used by Hydrans, as the Hydran Collective Mind does most of the thinking for the Warrior and Leader castes. However, in battle the Hydrans often let out shrieks or growls to let other Hydrans know where the fighting is occuring. Technology The Hydran race has very advanced weapons and airships for complete domination of a low-classed technology race. Weapons Thermal Laser Gun The TLG is the main infantry weapon used by Hydran Hybrids. It fires a continuous beam of energy that can slice through most infantry armor of the targetted race. It's beam is 3MW strong. Thermal Laser Cannon The TLC is the main weapon used by Hydran Giants. It's powered by a 100MW power source and is extremely effective at destroying tanks. Heavy Repeating Laser Cannon The HRLC is used by Hydran Executioners. It is powered by a 10MW power source and fires laser "bolts" in a fast firing speed. Battle Cannons Battle Cannons are used onboard Hydran surface and airships. They vary in size, but most are 35 inch cannons in a quad cannon turret configuration. Goliath Laser Cannon The Goliath Laser Cannon is used by the Hydran Titans. These massive laser cannons are powered by a 500MW power source and can devastate an entire brigade of armor. Terraformer Laser The Terraformer Laser is not intended to be used as a weapon, as it was designed to cool off a planet to extreme temperatures. However, it's beam is devastating and can destroy entire cities in less than 20 minutes. It is fired by a Hydran Terraformer Airship or a Hydran Destroyer and is powered by a 10TW powersource. Dreadnaught Laser The Dreadnaught Laser is a terrifying weapon capable of slicing through most ships with ease. It is powered by a 400TW powersource, and thankfully is only seen on Hydran Dreadnaught ships/battlewalkers. Deathship Laser The Deathship Laser is the most powerful energy weapon to have ever seen combat in the Viperius Galaxy. It is powered by eight 900TW power sources (roughly 720PW), making it powerful enough to destroy a Jogorian Dreadnaught in one shot. Luckily, Hydran Deathships are a rare sight, and so are their weapons. Airships Fighters Hydran fighters are a form of airship that are extremely fast and versatile. They are armed with two HRLC's and multiple air-to-air missiles. They are VTOL airships and measure about 50 feet in length and have a crew of one pilot. Drop Ships Hydran drop ships carry up to 25 Hybrids from larger airships to the ground. They are not armed and require fighter escort. They are VTOL airships and measure about 90 feet in length and have a crew of two pilots. Frigates Hydran frigates are a small airship that are designed to land troops via drop ship. They are about 190 feet in length and carry four drop ships along with a troop capacity of 100 and crew of 30. They are armed with two 12 inch Battle Cannons on the underside of the ship for attacking ground targets as well as 10 HRLC's for anti-aircraft capabilities. Cruisers Hydran cruisers are a medium sized airship that are designed to provide total air superiority by launching up to 20 fighters out of their hangars. They are about 500 feet long and have a crew of 170 with a troop capacity of about 50. They are armed with eight 20 inch Battle Cannons and ten 12 inch Battle Cannons as well as 30 HRLC's. They can also launch two drop ships. Battleships Hydran battleships are a very large airship that can be upwards of 4,000 feet long. They are armed with fifty 35 inch Battle Cannons and twenty 20 inch Battle Cannons as well as 180 HRLC's. They can launch 200 fighters out of their hangar bays as well as 100 drop ships. They have a crew compliment of 2,000 and can carry another 10,000 troops. They can also land on solid ground to drop off Hydrans such as the Titan or Giant. Terraformers Hydran terraformers are massive cylindrical airships that can be nearly 2 miles in length. They are only armed with a Terraformer Laser and twelve HRLC's due to the massive amount of power required for the Terraformer Laser. They have a crew of about 7,000 and another 1,200 troops to protect the Terraformer. Spaceships Since the Hydran race is based off a viral-mutation reproductive system, it is only neccessary for the virus to be able to lay dormant while in space travel on a modified astroid that has been fitted with a FTL drive, most likely an ultraspace drive. However, as the virus spread, the Collective Mind deemed it neccessary to create a space fleet to prevent orbital bombardments. Destroyer The Hydran Destroyer is relatively small compared to most other species' ships at just 500 feet in length, but what it lacks in size it more than makes up for in firepower and shielding. Its shields are nigh impossible to penetrate, even for the Jogorians. The laser beam it fires can cut a Prothian Battleship in half with one pass. It is piloted by 300 Hybrid Leaders, who all share a link to the Collective Mind. It is also able to decend into the atmosphere and transform into a battle walker to assist Hydran ground advances. Destroyers also have chambers that house the Hydran Virus, and once one lands on a planet, the chambers are opened so the virus can spread. Dreadnaught The Hydran Dreadnaught is a large space vessel at over 2 miles in length. It uses the same shielding as the Destroyer and is also able to land and be used as a battle walker. The Dreadnaught Laser is an extremely deadly weapon and has been the death of millions of lives. Luckily for ground forces, the Dreadnaught is only used in urban areas where the terrain is flat and it has no chance of losing its footing. It has a crew of 8,500 Hybrid Leaders. Deathship The Hydran Deathship is the largest Hydran ship at nearly 80 miles in length. It is strong enough to give a Jogoria Class Titan a run for its money singlehandedly. The worst part is these ships never move alone and are seen accompanying fleets of hundreds of thousands of Destroyers and thousands of Dreadnaughts. However, there are only a few known in the galaxy. The Deathship Laser fires a beam so powerful that it is able to obliterate a large section of a fleet in one pass. Due to its size, it is not able to land on a planet and be used as a battle walker (thankfully). It has a crew of 800,000 Hybrid Leaders. Category:Sapient Beings Category:Parasites